It Only Took a Second
by Neon Owl
Summary: Giving Cat a ride home after a late night at his house. Beck and Cat end up at the wrong place at the wrong time. It could put ther friedship in danger or even their lives. Coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Beck Pov

"So what should we do our scene on" I said after collecting myself from hours of laughter. Cat had come home with him to create a scene showing true fear. We had a couple of ideas at first. But the ideas turned into silliness and the silliness turned into laughter. It was all creative procrastination from there. "I don't know" Cat said a pillow tucked between her arms. "What about chickens on the moon. They could be like I keep trying to eat the bird seed but it keeps floating poking me in the eye." I couldn't help but laugh." And what about the first man on the moon" She continued. "He said one small step for man. I would have just said look at me I'm on the moon".

"Cat" I said stopping her before she could get any more of subject."What does this have to do with fear?" Cat was the sweetest girl he had ever met but sometimes she could be a little extreme. She was also an amazing performer which is why I chose her to be my partner in class today. I remembered when we met in the ninth grade. I was just another awarded teen trying to work his locker combination. My hair kept falling in my face and i had big metal braces that still ached from the last tightening. Practically out of know where there was this girl with red hair that could stop traffic. "Hi my names Cat" She said with a smile n her face. "Your hair is pretty." She said delicate stroked her hand through it before I could say no. "Thanks you too." I say pulling her tiny hand from my apparently pretty hair. "I came over her to tell you my friend thinks you're cute." Whoa this girl really gets to the point I think to myself as I fallow her finger to a girl on the other side of the hall way. The girl had dark brown hair with a scowl on her face. She was dressed in black from head to toe.

"Oh my gosh Beck" Cat yelled and woke me from my blast from the past." It's almost midnight I have to get home. "

"Its cool" I tell her and offer to drive her home. It was not even a full two minutes before we collected her things and were out the door.

Cat Pov

The drive home was silent Beck need to concentrate because he wasn't use to driving at night. I hand to think of a excuse to tell my parents so I wouldn't be in so much trouble. It was so nice of him to give me ride home. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to have to call my parents this late at night. I would call my brother but he's not allowed to drive anymore. "You ok?" Beck says finally breaking the silence. "I never knew this many cars would be out this late do these people ever sleep." I returned he gave me a smile. That loving smile that I knew I could always count on. "What the hell!" beck yells.

I look up just in time to see a man dart in front of the car. We swerve and my stomach tightens and twists. Beck struggles to keep hold of the wheel. At that point I wonder if it's true that before your about to die your life flashes before your eyes. But I saw one thing the day beck and I met. It wasn't until we were at a complete stop that I realized the pain I was in. My neck was stiff and the tingling in my back burned furiously. I wanted to check and see if Beck was ok but I couldn't turn my neck. Even if I could turn my neck it wouldn't do any good. The closest street lamp was at least five yards away.

"Cat are you ok!" It felt good to hear his voice it made me feel safe. But I didn't say anything I was afraid to speak, To move a muscles. Everything was finally still and I didn't want to change that. Beck Called once more and this time I answered.

"My neck hurts."

I whispered, able to turn my neck ever so slightly to see beck slowly pushing up from the steering wheel. He winced with every inch. Even though he was in pain he still had the strength to tell me that everything was going to be alright. I wanted to cry but we didn't have time. Though the worst was over I still felt uneasy. Beck no longer made a sound so I feel I had to take action.

I couldn't see any cars so I knew we were off the road but I could still here them. It made me feel a little better knowing we weren't sitting in the middle of the road.

But then I saw him the man how ran into the road. He slowly picked himself of the ground and started walking towards the car, His finger pointing at us. At first I was relived to know that we didn't hit. But with every step he took fear consumed me.

"Beck…Beck….Beck he's coming!"

I don't know why I was afraid of the man. I guess because from what could see he wasn't. Beck could barely get a word out before the once dark figure became a tall paled skin man with hair that looked as if it hadn't been brushed for days. He stood at Becks window with blood shoot eyes. Beck spoke fist" Sorry for almost hitting you back there man are you ok." his calm voice was very resurging. "To tell you the truth the man said his voice was gruff. " I nearly got killed by a kid driving a nicer Car than I ever had the chance to touch." A raw smell floated from him and filled to open car window. I don't know what but there was something of about that man."Why could you get things you don't deserve? And you take advantage of it." His words sent chill down my spine what had we done wrong. He was the one who ran into the street this late at night. "Sir what do you want" My voice shook with fear. "Everything I want everything you have that I deserve. I did everything right and she still left." His voice echoed in the night and at that point I felt truly alone. I look over at Beck but he wasn't moving. I thought the worst but then he spoke. "You don't have to get upset whatever you need I can help you." Even in the worst situation I can count on him to be collected. "No!" The man yelled a silver handle swung from his dim lit body to my face. Terror shoots though my body. I heard a muffled cry and I put my direction towards Beck. His eyes were fixated on the gun. "Relax" His voice not so calm any more. "Y don't have to do this I have money is that what you need." I felt like I was watching everything play out. I Realized that the muffed cry was me, and the gun pointed at my face was real. Out of pure adrenaline and panic I fumble through my pure trying to find anything to bribe him with. By then I was in full blown tears painting with every breath. The last thing I remember hearing was "Cat No!" Everything after that seemed to be in slow motion. There was a click the Beck trusted himself towards the man. Grabbing the gun the two of them fought for it but the. These noises came that seemed to shake the earth, Life as we know it. As if it was stronger than the built itself.

A white noise rung in my ears and my body felt light. It felt as if sound itself hat died. But then I heard him the piercing scream to my toes. It was the sound of terror and pain. Though the sound frightened me at first I didn't react. I looked for the man but he had gone. What I saw was Beck clenching his knee harder than he could clench his teeth. I claimed my mouth shut to keep from throwing up. He squeezed his led so hard his knuckles were white. But not as white as the shards of bone sticking from his knee, or were it use to be. Blood splurged out with such fours it sprinkled my face. I wanted to do something but I didn't know what. This couldn't be real. Bones crackled as Beck held what was left of his knee together. I sat there and watched him tears running down my face pushing the blood with it until my teeth were red and my mouth salted. I felt so selfish because even though he was in pain. I still wanted to hear him say It's ok Cat everything is going to be ok. But it never came; his scream became a white noise. If fait itself had planned it I experienced true fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Beck Pov

I woke up with rambling thoughts it seemed like every thump shook the world as I flew. Flew through the air reaching as if I were trying to catch the sun, But I couldn't quit do it. I felt terrified but yet at peace because I knew were ever I was the pain was gone. I breathed in the light like a child laying in the grass on a summer's day. They called me the heavens called me and I tried to fly faster because I thought if I could reach them everything would be ok. Cat and I could go back to laughing on my bed room floor. "Cat" I called, hadn't she been with me in the car. Where was the car, where am I? Suddenly this dream was more like a nightmare. The sun seamed to get hotter and my breath shorter. As my chest tightened I felt a horrific pain as what felt like a needle stick into my all ready throbbing leg. With that my eyes shot open though I could barely see a dark figure stood in my face. It was the man that stood at my window. I thought I saw him run off but he had obviously come back to finish the job. Fear shot through me as he put his hand on my naked chest. He called my name and shivers went down my spine. "Beck….Beck….Beck." I tried to get away but he just slammed me back down and he spoke again.

"Beck listen to me your safe now. My name is Dr. Stevens you're in the hospital."

"What happed?" My voiced cracked as I struggled with two words.

"Don't worry about anything were going to get you all fixed up." He continued. His voice reassured me as he shined a bright light in my eyes. Before I knew it they rolled me through two silver doors and into a room with bright lights and people in surgical masks and long draping shirts. They transferred me on to the table and gathered around. Bring trays of tools and folded white towels. "Where's Cat?" I said I don't know where it came from. I just need something to say something to show me this was really happening. But none of them answered. They all just went along with what they were doing. I don't know why they were rushing; I didn't feel any more pain. Come to think of I didn't feel anything from the waist down was numb. Once again I asked were Cat was but they didn't answer.

At this point the word was moving in and out and I couldn't focus on anything.

I felt sick to my stomach and I knew if I didn't get to a bathroom soon I would have a problem. One of the surgeons must have read my mind because she brought over a small white trash can. I squeezed the trash can against my chest began to through up not even seconds after. But I didn't seem right when I threw up the can filled with red liquid. Every time my stomach lunched my head ache got stronger. Out of nowhere I started calling for help. Maybe it was because I realized that the numbness in my body wasn't normal. Maybe it was because that red liquid in the can was my blood. Maybe because I realized I was dying right her on the surgeons table. But if fait itself had planned it I experienced true fear.

Cat Pov

I sat in the all white waiting room with a small blanket around me. Tori and Andre stood on either side. None of us spoke we all waited and watched ever Dr. that walked past. Beck had been rushed in the hospital so fast they didn't give me a chance to follow. They told me he would need an emergency surgery to remove the bullet and repair the blood vessels. I didn't really know what that meant but I hoped it was for the best. Then Tori looked up at me her eyes big and her voice shrill." cat what happed when you called I could barley understand you, you were so shaken." She wasn't exaggerating I was historical my breath was heavy and my watering eyes blurred my vision. They lady in the front desk told me I had a panic attack, she gave me the blanket and some juice."I don't want to talk about it" I said.

"Cat what happened to Beck" this voice had come out of nowhere it had almost frightened me. Andre's words and the first ones he'd spoken all night. He and Tori had gotten there ten minutes after the ambulance so they had no idea what was going on. All I told them was that Beck had been hurt it was all I could bare to say. "Cat" Andre said again his voice a little louder. It almost seemed like he was more angry than scared. I don't blame him He'd none Beck the longest. They'd been good friends since middle school. Even though I knew they just wanted to help I couldn't bring myself to say anything. Luckily I didn't have to, as it seemed Andre was about to once again demand an answer a dr. approached.

"Hello my name is Dr. Stevens" His voice was strong as he looked down at us.

"How is he" I say though I wasn't really sure I wanted to know.

"The surgery was a success; it was a close call though if the bullet had gone any deeper he would have been in worse shape." When I heard those words relief shot throw me. But when I released my breath Tori and Andre took it all in. Their eyes swollen and their faces blank.

"Can we see him' I say almost pleading.

"He needs his rest but I suppose you can see him until I get a hold on his parents." He wrote the room number down and was gone before I could say thank you. I wanted to run and jump into Becks arms.

"Cat wait" My fantasy was quickly pushed away by Tori's voice.

"Tell us what happened. The whole story" her voice was calm but strict. I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't even want to think about it. But she deserved to know, they both did. We sat back down in the waiting room and I told them everything. Even how after Beck had been shot I stumbled to a convenience store up the street. I begged the girl at to register to call the police, that my friend had been hurt. After they called I sat in the store until I heard the sirens. Tori and Andre didn't speak. They didn't judge me like I thought they would and I felt slight relief. After I finished telling them the story I knew I wasn't alone and I didn't have to face this by myself. But I didn't want to see Beck, I wanted to go home and curl up in my bed. I didn't deserve to see him after all I practically left him for dead.


	3. Body without a Soul

**Sorry it took so long to update I have had the worst case of writers block ever. But I'm back and I want to thank all of you who follow my story it means a lot. I will try to be more consistent. I love your reviews and there's nothing wrong with a little criticism. This is Chapter three and I hope you like it.**

Me, Tori and Andre all sat and stared at each other for a minute then Andre spoke again, this time his voice relaxed. "I don't think Beck needs to be alone right now." He stood clenching the paper Dr. Stevens had given him with Becks room number on it. The hospital is large but we found the room rather quickly.

I stood in front of the door facing the tan wood the only boundary between me and Beck. But I was in no hurry to see him I was the one who left him in the car by himself. I once again thought about opening the door but what waited on the other side terrified me. What would I say, what would he say. With that I couldn't take the anticipation anymore. It seemed neither could Tori and Andre because as soon as I twisted the door knob they forced their way through. As I closed the door behind me the white room infested me. The bright lights sceemed to see right through me and I wounded why it way so quiet. I looked over at the bed my back still pressed against the door.

And I saw him, his hair matted down with sweat. His eyes closed with a look of piece in his face. The oxygen tubes were connected to his nose and the IV ran down his right bicep. He slept so piece fully even with the light beep of the machine the traced his heart beat. His left leg bulged from under the blanket. Tori approached him first sitting on the edge of the bed and laying her hand on his cheek the in the softest voice she said "Hi beck you're going to be ok". When I heard those words I was almost upset. Why couldn't I say that, why couldn't I help him in his worst hour?

Tori continued to stroke his cheek and Andre sat on the other side. He was telling me how it was good to talk to someone who'd just gone though a traumatic experience, to let them know they were ok. It made since but I couldn't bring myself any closer to him so I stood at the door. After they finished and said there goodbyes Tori looked back at me.

"Do you have anything to say Cat?"

She didn't sound like she was trying to be rude but it seemed all the emotion I thought I left out in the waiting room started to well up again.

"He's sleeping." I said as the first tear rolled down my face.

"Sweetie none of this is your fault you know that right."

"You weren't there."

"But I know Beck he won't blame you."

"You don't know anything."

"But he can still hear….."

"JUST DROP IT TORI!"

But after I said it I so desperately wanted to take it back not because of the shock in her eyes or the sudden tenacity in Andre's face. But because I heard his voice for the first time in what seemed like forever and it shook my soul. At first I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. Then I heard the voice again this time a little stronger yet it had the same effect on me.

"Cat…Cat" Becks voice was faint and his eyes were still closed.

At first I was still as were Tori and Andre who had only moved enough to face back to Beck. Slowly I walked closer and put my hands on the end of his bed.

Cat…..Cat" he repeated.

Without thinking I jumped on the bed avoiding his leg with extreme precaution and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm right here Beck!" I just wanted to lay there and hold him maybe he wasn't mad at me after all. Everything was going to be ok now. Beck will come home and I'll get to take care of him. We can play games and watch movies I'll even make him my special red velvet cupcakes.

"Oh Beck I was so afraid you wouldn't talk to me. After all that happed I didn't think we would ever see each other again. I'm sorry I let this happen but I promise I'll make it up to you. I can cook and clean or whatever you want. I'll do everything until you get back on your feet."

I knew I was rambling but I couldn't seem to stop.

"Tori and Andre are here and were going to take good care of you. I'm sure the others will to, even Jade. I know you guys broke up but she cares about you just as much as the rest of us do."

"Cat….Cat" he said again.

"Beck please let me finish I know I left you in the car and I'm the reason you got shoot in the first place. But is there anything I can do for you to make it up to you. You're like one of the best friends I ever had and the first boy I ever like. I can't image going through life without you!"

Two hands raped around my waist. I thought they were Becks. But as I was lifted of the bed I realized it was Andre. He put a finger to my face and hushed me. I hadn't realized I was yelling I'd also forgotten my friends were in the room as I confessed my childhood love to Beck. I was about to explain myself when Dr. Stevens forced in to the already over capacitated room.

"May I remind you that this is a hospital and your friend is not the only person on this floor?" He said in a stern voice.

"Were very sorry sir" Tori responded "Cat just got a little emotional."

His eyes softened and he spoke in a gentler tone. "I understand I'm glade you're here with him I just found out Becks parents are out of town and I was unable to reach them."

"Cat…..Cat" Beck spoke again.

"I'm right here Beck" I said as I squeezed his hand.

"Have he been doing this a lot" asked the doctor.

"Cat….Cat"

"I'm not leaving you this time Beck."

"Cat…..Cat"

"Beck I'm here I right beside you how can I help, I want to help you." I whispered as I tightened my grip.

His eyes still tightly shut and he whimpered every time he said my name. why wasn't he responding?

"Cat …..Cat ….stay in the car it's not safe out there …..ummmmmmhhhhhh!"

We all stared wide eyed as he yelled out in pain. He tightened his grip and squeezed until my finger bones popped. Didn't he know he was in the hospital?

"Young lady I'm sorry to tell you this…." said doctor Stevens. "He's not calling for help at all he's trying to protect you. He's reliving the experience."

At that second I dropped to my knee's he wanted to protect me and I ran away. Everything I told him He heard none of it. It was like talking to a body without a soul.


End file.
